12 Kwietnia 2012
Plik:Logo.jpg 05:25 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - 6.02, 6.08, 6.32, 6.36, 7.02, 7.07, 7.32, 7.41; Wiadomości: 6.00, 6.30, 7.00, 7.30; Pogoda: 6.05, 6.33, 7.03, 7.34; Pogodni: 7.35; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:00 Pogoda poranna; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:08 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:25 Domisie - co masz zrobić jutro zrób dzisiaj; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:50 Dlaczego? Po co? Jak? - odc. 14; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Przygody rozbójnika Rumcajsa - Jak Rumcajs znowu został szewcem, odc. 27 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Czechosłowacja (1967); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 Kuchcikowo - gotowanie na ekranie - Sałatki; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 Była sobie Ziemia - Recykling, odc. 18 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:05 Galeria - odc. 50; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:35 Klan - odc. 2269 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Moda na sukces - odc. 5626 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5626); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 My Wy Oni; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:30 To się opłaca; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Natura w Jedynce - Pingwiny. Ptaki, które chciały być rybami (Penguins - the Story of the Birds that Wanted to be a Fish) - txt. str. 777 51'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Hiszpania (2007); reż.:Fernando Gonzales Sitges; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:50 Czterdziestolatek - odc. 17/21 - Cwana bestia, czyli kryształ - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:45 Piąty Stadion - odc. 4, Napad; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:20 Piąty Stadion - odc. 4, Napad; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:25 EUROexpress; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 15:30 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2403; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Terra Nova - odc. 3/13 (Terra Nova, ep. 3) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.USA (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:25 Galeria - odc. 51; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:50 Klan - odc. 2270 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2404; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Wieczorynka - To Timmy! - Timmy uczy się latać, odc. 31 (Timmy learns to Fly); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:10 Wieczorynka - Tomek i przyjaciele - Wesoła jazda, odc. 6 (Cool Truckings); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:25 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 88 - Czekolada - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:15 Sprawa dla reportera - txt. str. 777; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:05 Piąty Stadion - odc. 4, Napad; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:10 Polskie Oko, Polski Pazur - Dziewczyna z plakatu 28'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Ewa Pięta; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 Szerokie tory. Sekta wyznawców Putina; reportaż; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:25 Billy Bathgate (Billy Bathgate) 102'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1991); reż.:Robert Benton; wyk.:Dustin Hoffman, Nicole Kidman, Bruce Willis, Loren Dean; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:15 Kino nocnych marków - Dyplomata - cz. 1 (Diplomat ep. 1) 90'; serial sensacyjny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Australia (2009); reż.:Peter Andrikidis; wyk.:Dougray Scott, Rachael Blake, Jeremy Lindsay Taylor; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:45 Notacje - Notacje katyńskie. Katarzyna Łuczak. Kartka ze Starobielska.; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:55 Zagadkowa Jedynka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 03:55 Zakończenie dnia Plik:Logo-2.jpg 05:30 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 97; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:55 Warto kochać - odc. 1; serial TVP; reż.:Nono Dragovic, Jacek Sarnacki; wyk.:Katarzyna Galica, Michał Czernecki, Anna Buczek, Bronisław Wrocławski, Bartosz Głogowski, Jacek Chmielnik, Katarzyna Kurylońska; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:45 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO 07:25 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 405 Samotne z wyboru; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - 9:15, 10:00; Pogoda: 9:05; Panorama: 9:55; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:45 Lokatorzy - odc. 105 Z życia sekretarki; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 10/69; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:45 Piąty Stadion - odc. 4, Napad; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:50 Reporter Polski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:10 Pożyteczni.pl - odc.29; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Sąsiedzi - odc. 96 - Daleki krewny, cz. 1 (320); serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 737 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:35 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - śmiech na sali; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:55 Postaw na milion - odc. 30; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:55 U Pana Boga w ogródku - odc. 3/12 - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Ja to mam szczęście! - ulubione skecze 1; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:50 Piąty Stadion - odc. 4, Napad; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Panorama Kraj; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 16:20 Świat bez tajemnic - Indyjska stolica bliźniąt (Inside: Twin Town) 50'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2011); reż.:Paul Nelson; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 11/69; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:35 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:40 Reporter Polski; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:05 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 47 "Halloween" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:35 Bulionerzy - odc. 2/75 - Przeprowadzka; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 738 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:45 Magia kłamstwa - odc. 9 (Lie to me s. I ep. 9 Life Is Priceless); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Wstęp do Kocham Kino - Rewers; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Kocham Kino - Rewers - txt. str. 777 95'; czarna komedia kraj prod.Polska (2009); reż.:Borys Lankosz; wyk.:Agata Buzek, Krystyna Janda, Anna Polony, Marcin Dorociński, Adam Woronowicz, Bronisław Wrocławski, Łukasz Konopka, Jerzy Bończak, Jacek Poniedziałek, Marek Probosz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Świat bez tajemnic - Łowcy pedofilów (Paedophile Hunters) 58' kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2011); reż.:Simon Egan; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:40 Magia kłamstwa - odc. 9 (Lie to me s. I ep. 9 Life Is Priceless); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:30 Rewers 95'; czarna komedia kraj prod.Polska (2009); reż.:Borys Lankosz; wyk.:Agata Buzek, Krystyna Janda, Anna Polony, Marcin Dorociński, Adam Woronowicz, Bronisław Wrocławski, Łukasz Konopka, Jerzy Bończak, Jacek Poniedziałek, Marek Probosz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:05 Art Noc - Włodek Pawlik Trio "Anhelli"; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:05 Sława i chwała - odc. 5 Gospodarstwa i ogrody; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:00 Zakończenie dnia Plik:TVP Info.png 05:55 Poranek TVP Info 06:00 Serwis info 06:10 Pogoda 06:15 Poranek TVP Info 06:30 Serwis info 06:41 Pogoda 06:45 Poranek TVP Info 07:00 Serwis info 07:10 Pogoda 07:13 Poranek TVP Info 07:30 Serwis info 07:41 Pogoda 07:45 Poranek TVP Info 07:53 Twoja@sprawa 08:00 Serwis info 08:03 Gość poranka 08:17 Pogoda 08:20 Poranek TVP Info 08:30 Serwis info 08:40 Pogoda 08:42 Poranek TVP Info 08:50 Piąty stadion: Napad (4) 09:00 Serwis info 09:06 Pogoda 09:10 Gość poranka 09:20 Poranek TVP Info 09:30 Serwis info 09:39 Pogoda 09:42 Serwis sportowy 09:48 Poranek TVP Info 10:00 Serwis info 10:10 Biznes - otwarcie dnia 10:19 Pogoda 10:21 Poranek TVP Info 10:30 Serwis info 10:41 Pogoda 10:44 Serwis sportowy 10:50 Gość poranka 11:00 Serwis info 11:20 Serwis sportowy 11:25 Pogoda 11:30 Serwis info 11:45 Piąty stadion: Napad (4) 11:50 Pogoda 11:55 Serwis sportowy 12:00 Serwis info 12:20 Biznes 12:27 Pogoda 12:30 Serwis info 12:50 Pogoda 12:55 Serwis sportowy 13:00 Serwis info 13:10 Raport z Polski 13:26 Pogoda 13:30 Serwis info 13:50 Pogoda 13:55 Serwis sportowy 14:00 Serwis info 14:22 Pogoda 14:30 Serwis info 14:45 Piąty stadion: Napad (4) 14:50 Pogoda 14:55 Serwis sportowy 15:00 Serwis info 15:10 Raport z Polski 15:30 Serwis info 15:50 Pogoda 15:55 Serwis sportowy 16:00 Rozmowa dnia 16:15 Biznes 16:26 Pogoda 16:30 Serwis info 16:57 Pogoda 17:00 Program lokalny 20:00 Serwis info 20:10 Minęła dwudziesta 21:00 Pogoda 21:06 Telekurier 21:30 Serwis info 21:42 Pogoda 21:45 Program lokalny 22:15 Studio LOTTO 22:24 Serwis info 22:30 Jan Pospieszalski: Bliżej 23:11 Piąty stadion: Napad (4) 23:17 Info Dziennik 23:41 Pogoda 23:46 Sportowy wieczór 00:00 Bitwa o Haiti - film dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2010) 01:00 Minęła dwudziesta 01:45 Telekurier 02:05 Serwis info 02:12 Jan Pospieszalski: Bliżej 02:54 Info Dziennik 03:17 Pogoda 03:20 Sportowy wieczór 03:33 Polska według Kreta: Wielkanoc i okolice (25) - magazyn turystyczny 03:59 Bitwa o Haiti - film dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2010) 04:49 Telekurier 05:08 Eurosąsiedzi (63) 05:21 Era wynalazków - magazyn popularnonaukowy 05:34 Raport z Polski 05:50 Zakończenie programu Plik:Polsat HD.jpeg 05:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:00 Nowy Dzień z Polsat News 07:15 TV Market 07:30 Przygody Animków (19) 08:00 Pinky i Mózg 3 (35) 08:30 Pies Huckleberry (44) 08:40 Pies Huckleberry (45) 08:50 Pies Huckleberry (46) 09:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Słomiani wdowcy (195) 10:00 Daleko od noszy: Sensacja goni tragedię (152) 10:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Korzeń piastowski (227) 11:00 Malanowski i partnerzy (406) 11:30 I kto tu rządzi: Kto pstryknął babcię Basię (7) 12:00 Doktor Oz radzi (88) - talk show 13:00 Szpilki na Giewoncie (45) 14:00 Pierwsza miłość (1486) 14:45 Trudne sprawy (156) 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Prognoza pogody 16:15 Interwencja 16:30 Malanowski i partnerzy (407) 17:00 Dlaczego ja? (275) 18:00 Pierwsza miłość (1487) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 E.Wedel - wygraj bilety na Euro 2012 19:25 Sport 19:30 Prognoza pogody 19:35 Świat według Kiepskich: Niestabilność (312) 20:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 7 (147) 21:00 Hotel 52 (59) 22:00 Szpilki na Giewoncie (46) 23:00 Kości 2 (25) 00:00 Kości 2 (26) 01:00 Zagadkowa noc 03:00 Tajemnice losu Plik:Logo-19.png 05:10 Uwaga! 05:25 Mango 07:30 Julia (72) 08:00 Dzień dobry TVN 11:05 Na Wspólnej (1589) 11:40 Teraz albo nigdy! 3 (31) 12:40 Ostry dyżur (64) 13:40 Ukryta prawda (42) 14:40 Detektywi: Nowe życie (944) 15:15 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy: Słoneczko (918) 15:55 Rozmowy w toku: Oto zacna prawda stara: miejsce baby jest przy garach! 16:55 Ukryta prawda (43) 17:55 Julia (73) 18:25 Detektywi: Czyja wina? (945) 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! 20:05 Na Wspólnej (1590) 20:45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy: Poza podejrzeniem (919) 21:30 Kuchenne rewolucje 5: Restauracja Campo di Fiori, Nowy Sącz (7) 22:30 Patriota - film sensacyjny (USA,1998) 00:20 Superwizjer 00:55 Uwaga! 01:10 Arkana magii 02:30 Rozmowy w toku: Oto zacna prawda stara: miejsce baby jest przy garach! 03:25 Nic straconego Plik:TV4.png 05:05 Inspektor Gadżet (32) 05:25 Morze miłości (26) 06:15 4music - magazyn muzyczny 07:20 Słoneczny patrol (69) 08:25 Dziewczyny z fortuną 09:05 TV Market 09:25 Eva Luna (19) 10:25 Zakazane uczucie (19) 11:25 Zakazane uczucie (20) 12:25 4music - magazyn muzyczny 13:30 Inspektor Gadżet (33) 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną 15:00 Morze miłości (27) 16:00 Słoneczny patrol (69) 17:00 Zakazane uczucie (21) 18:00 Zakazane uczucie (22) 19:00 Eva Luna (20) 20:00 Łzy słońca - dramat wojenny (USA,2003) 22:25 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 8 (9) 23:25 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 8 (10) 00:25 Dirty Dancing - film muzyczny (USA,1987) 02:30 Gość "Wydarzeń" 02:45 To był dzień 03:35 To był dzień na świecie 04:00 4music - magazyn muzyczny 04:50 Zakończenie programu Plik:SK PULS 1012.png 06:00 Muzyczny budzik - program muzyczny 06:30 Telemarket 07:00 Strażnik pierścienia (2) 08:00 Ja wam pokażę! (6/13) 09:00 Pokojówka na Manhattanie (24) 10:00 Gra o życie (27) 11:00 Tropem drapieżników (5) 12:00 Do góry nogami! (5) - program rozrywkowy 13:00 Biała wizytówka: Szyb nad lasem (1/6) 14:00 Pokojówka na Manhattanie (25) 15:00 Gra o życie (28) 16:00 Strażnik pierścienia (3) 17:00 Łowcy skarbów 2 (6) 18:00 Zorro (3) 18:30 Junior TV: Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego 3 (19) 19:00 Junior TV: Chip i Dale (31) 19:30 Junior TV: Timon i Pumba (40) 20:00 Przygoda na rybach - komedia (USA,1997) 22:00 Pościg za prawdą (1/2) - thriller (Niemcy,2002) 00:00 Goło i wesoło - program rozrywkowy 01:00 Do góry nogami! (5) - program rozrywkowy 02:00 Biała wizytówka: Szyb nad lasem (1/6) 03:00 Zobacz to! Plik:SK TVN7.png 04:45 W roli głównej: Marek Kondrat (5) 05:15 W roli głównej: Paweł Małaszyński (6) 05:45 Na Wspólnej (1291) 06:15 Druga strona medalu 2: Aneta Krawczyk (1) 06:45 Druga strona medalu 2: Anna Komorowska (2) 07:15 Magda M. (48) 08:15 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska (52) 09:15 Kryminalni: Pętla (18) 10:15 Dr House (16/24) 11:15 Mango 12:55 Zaklinaczka duchów (14/18) 13:55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska (53) 14:55 Teresa (28) 15:55 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze (2/25) 16:55 Kryminalni: Fotel biskupa (19) 18:00 Zaklinaczka duchów (15/18) 19:00 Dr House (17/24) 20:00 Reguły gry: Homo erectus (9) 20:40 Mecz ostatniej szansy - komediodramat (USA,Wielka Brytania,2001) 22:40 Dwóch i pół (9/24) 23:10 Californication 3 (9/12) 23:45 Każdy sposób dobry - komedia (USA,1978) 02:00 Arkana magii 04:00 Pascal: po prostu gotuj (2) 04:30 Zakończenie programu Plik:TV6 logo.svg-1-.png 09:25 Komisarz Rex 4 (1) 10:10 Milionerzy - oryginalna wersja językowa (26) - teleturniej 11:10 Mam talent! - wersja amerykańska (12) 12:15 Inspektor Gadżet (39) 12:45 M.A.S.K. (59) 13:10 TV Market 13:50 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 14:55 Idol - wersja amerykańska (47) - program rozrywkowy 15:55 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 17:05 Inspektor Gadżet (42) 17:35 M.A.S.K. (62) 18:00 Mam talent! - wersja amerykańska (13) 19:00 Idol - wersja amerykańska (48) - program rozrywkowy 20:00 Komisarz Rex 4 (2) 21:00 Mam talent! - wersja amerykańska (16) 22:00 Big Brother 5 - reality show 23:00 Niewygodny świadek - film przygodowy (Kanada,2001) 00:50 Big Brother 5 - extra - reality show 01:20 Big Brother 5 - prosto z domu - reality show 01:50 Big Brother 5 - prosto z domu - reality show 02:10 Zakończenie programu Plik:Polsat Sport News.jpeg 06:45 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 07:00 Sport Flash 07:05 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Grand Prix Kataru 08:00 Sport Flash 08:05 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Grand Prix Kataru 09:00 Sport Flash 09:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn: PlusLiga - mecz półfinałowy fazy play-off: Jastrzębski Węgiel - PGE Skra Bełchatów 10:00 Sport Flash 10:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn: PlusLiga - mecz półfinałowy fazy play-off: Jastrzębski Węgiel - PGE Skra Bełchatów 11:00 Sport Flash 11:05 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 12:00 Sport Flash 12:05 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 13:00 Sport Flash 13:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn: PlusLiga 14:00 Sport Flash 14:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn: PlusLiga 15:00 Sport Flash 15:05 Cafe Futbol 16:00 Sport Flash 16:05 Cafe Futbol 16:30 Magazyn golfowy 17:00 Sport Flash 17:05 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska 18:00 Sport Flash 18:05 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska 19:00 Sport Flash 19:05 Żużel: Liga angielska - mecz: Birmingham Brummies - Wolverhampton Wolves 20:00 Sport Flash 20:05 Żużel: Liga angielska - mecz: Birmingham Brummies - Wolverhampton Wolves 21:00 Sport Flash 21:05 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska 22:00 Sport Flash 22:05 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska 23:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 23:15 Siatkówka mężczyzn: PlusLiga - mecz półfinałowy fazy play-off: Asseco Resovia Rzeszów - ZAKSA Kędzierzyn-Koźle 01:15 Zakończenie programu Plik:Eska TV.jpeg 06:00 Hity Non Stop 06:30 Backstage Party 07:00 Hot plota 08:00 School lista 09:00 ESKA TV News 09:05 Poranny WF - program rozrywkowy 09:30 Hity na czasie 10:00 ESKA TV News 10:05 Hity na czasie 11:00 ESKA TV News 11:05 Hity na czasie 12:00 ESKA TV News 12:05 Hity na czasie 13:00 ESKA TV News 13:05 Hity na czasie 14:00 ESKA TV News 14:05 smESKA 15:00 ESKA TV News 15:05 Hot plota 16:00 ESKA TV News 16:05 Top 5 16:30 Hity Non Stop 17:00 ESKA TV News 17:05 Fejslista 18:00 Poranny WF - program rozrywkowy 18:30 ESKA TV News 19:00 Gorąca 20 21:00 ESKA Games - magazyn komputerowy 21:30 Hity na czasie 00:00 Polska noc Plik:TTV.png 06:00 Pogodny poranek 09:00 Blisko ludzi (1) 09:28 Blisko ludzi (2) 09:55 Uwaga! po Uwadze 10:50 Na poddaszu (28/65) - magazyn poradnikowy 11:20 Bez recepty (23/50) - magazyn medyczny 11:55 Kartoteka 2 (3/14) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 12:55 Blisko ludzi (1) 13:25 Blisko ludzi (2) 13:55 Druga twarz (1) - reality show 15:00 Uwaga! po Uwadze 15:55 Raz lepiej, raz gorzej (47) 16:45 Blisko ludzi (1) 17:10 Pogoda 17:15 Express popołudniowy 17:30 Blisko ludzi (2) 18:00 Na poddaszu (29/65) - magazyn poradnikowy 18:35 Bez recepty (24/50) - magazyn medyczny 19:05 Rosyjskie laleczki (6/12) - serial dokumentalny (USA,2012) 19:35 Psie Adopcje 2 (3/10) - serial dokumentalny 20:05 Uwaga! po Uwadze 21:00 Raz lepiej, raz gorzej (48) 22:15 Express wieczorny 22:25 Pogoda wieczór 22:35 W trasie 2 (2/13) 23:05 Przed północą 00:00 Psie Adopcje 2 (3/10) - serial dokumentalny 00:30 Jak się ubrać w kryzysie (6/12) - serial dokumentalny 01:30 Jeszcze raz Dzień Dobry 2 (2/9) 02:00 Blisko ludzi (1) 02:25 Blisko ludzi (2) 02:55 T-Bus (8/14) 03:55 Psie Adopcje 2 (3/10) - serial dokumentalny 04:25 Zakończenie programu Plik:Polo_TV_2011.jpeg 06:00 Hit dnia 06:05 Pobudka z Polo TV! 07:00 Power Play 07:05 Gramy na życzenie! 08:00 Hit dnia 08:05 Szalone lata 90. 09:00 Power Play 09:05 Tylko disco! 10:00 Przebojowe historie 10:08 Video Mix Sierockiego! 11:00 Przebojowe historie 11:13 Dance w Polo TV 12:00 Power Play 12:05 Dance w Polo TV 13:00 Gwiazdy Polo TV 14:00 Hit dnia 14:05 Hity wszech czasów 16:00 Przebojowe historie 16:13 Hity wszech czasów 17:00 Przebojowe historie 17:15 Wszystko mi disco! 18:05 Poczekalnia DPL 18:52 Lista przebojów DPL 19:15 Szalone lata 90. 20:00 Przebojowe historie 20:09 Szalone lata 90. 21:05 Slide Show 21:56 Zakochane Polo TV 22:30 Pikantne Polo TV 23:00 Hit dnia 23:05 Hity wszech czasów Plik:TVP KULTURA-logo-165549B8BD.png 08:00 Informacje kulturalne 08:20 Wędrujący cień - dramat obyczajowy (Polska,1979) 09:35 Śpiewają Skaldowie - koncert (Polska,1969) 09:50 Antena dla prezentera - 12.04.2012 09:55 Tę melodię znam. Przeboje z musicali - koncert (Polska,1970) 10:55 Spotkanie z pisarzem: Krzysztof Teodor Toeplitz 11:30 Miniatury muzyczne: "Jej portret" - śpiewa Bogusław Mec 11:40 Z kabaretu Szpak - program rozrywkowy (Polska,1985) 12:30 Z kamerą po kraju: Tureckie strony 12:55 Muzyka lekka, łatwa i przyjemna 14:05 Godzina z... Beatą Tyszkiewicz - talk show 15:15 1. Międzynarodowy Festiwal Piosenki Interwizji Sopot '77 - Piosenka nie zna granic 16:35 Zaśpiewajmy to jeszcze raz - gwiazdy Sopotu - koncert (Polska,1975) 17:10 Studio Kultura: Sytuacje rodzinne - wstęp 17:13 Coś za coś - dramat obyczajowy (Polska,1977) 18:20 Teraz animacje!: Cudowny mechanizm - film animowany (Niemcy,2002) 18:30 Teraz animacje!: Tratwa - film krótkometrażowy (Niemcy,2004) 18:45 Polska w dokumencie: Sąsiedzi (1) - film dokumentalny (Polska,2001) 20:00 Informacje kulturalne 20:20 Studio Kultura - rozmowy: Muzeum Historii Żydów Polskich 21:05 Panorama kina polskiego: Zabij mnie, glino - dramat sensacyjny (Polska,1987) 23:10 Studio Kultura - rozmowy: Muzeum Historii Żydów Polskich 23:55 Informacje kulturalne 00:20 Kino nocne: Bałuckie getto - film dokumentalny (Czechy,Polska,2008) 02:00 Studio Kultura - rozmowy: Muzeum Historii Żydów Polskich 02:45 Panorama kina polskiego: Zabij mnie, glino - dramat sensacyjny (Polska,1987) 04:50 Informacje kulturalne 05:00 Pasmo kontemplacyjne 05:50 Zakończenie programu Plik:SK TVPHIST.png 08:05 Z archiwum "S": Niecenzuralne gry i zabawy 08:35 Z kamerą po kraju 09:00 Podziemny front: Przeprawa (6/7) 09:30 Historia i film: "Podziemny front" - dyskusja 09:35 Jacy jesteśmy, Polacy? (7) - cykl dokumentalny 10:00 Flesz historii (72) 10:30 Makłowicz w podróży: Podróż 2. Ekwador - Quito 11:00 Największe muzea świata: Ogrody Luksemburskie 11:30 Spotkania sentymentalne: Śpiewa Hanna Skarżanka - widowisko kameralne (Polska,1970) 12:05 Legendy dziennikarstwa: Radio Solidarność 12:35 Pomnik niepoprawny politycznie - reportaż (Polska,2009) 13:05 Ex libris 13:30 Popioły (1/2) - dramat historyczny (Polska,1965) 15:30 Zestrzelony nad Czechosłowacją - film dokumentalny (Polska,2009) 16:25 Chemiczny Bałtyk - reportaż (Polska,2006) 17:00 Podziemny front: Ostatni pojedynek (7-ost.) 17:25 Historia i film: "Podziemny front" - dyskusja 17:30 Historia i film: "Podziemny front" - postscriptum 17:50 Jacy jesteśmy, Polacy? (9) - cykl dokumentalny 18:30 Sonda: Okrągła tajemnica - program popularnonaukowy 19:05 Dziennik Telewizyjny - 12.04.1989 19:35 Był taki ktoś - wspomnienie o Mateuszu Święcickim - film dokumentalny 20:10 Oblicza ludobójstwa (4) - serial dokumentalny 21:05 Przełomowe dni (5) - serial dokumentalny 21:45 Spór o historię. Narodziny państwa Polan - debata 22:20 Historie prawdziwe (12/13) - serial dokumentalny 22:50 Obok nas: Ściana wschodnia - reportaż (Polska,2011) 23:25 Dziennik Telewizyjny - 12.04.1989 23:50 Zakończenie programu Plik:TVP Polonia.png 06:05 Jerzy Skolimowski ogląda "Rysopis"; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:40 Czarodziejski świat Łazienek 35'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Krzysztof Wierzbiański; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:55 Trzy Szalone Zera - odc. 7 - Cudowne piłeczki (.); serial kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1999); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - 9:15, 10:00; Pogoda: 9:05; Panorama: 9:55; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:40 Smaki polskie - Placki ziemniaczane z niespodzianką; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 11:10 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 11:40 Galeria - odc. 42; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 558 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 M jak miłość - odc. 888; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Ratownik, Monika i Rudi; program rozrywkowy; STEREO 14:45 Owca syta i wilk cały, czyli Polak w ojczyźnie humoru; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:15 Opole 2009 na bis /3/; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 Złotopolscy - odc. 408* Wybory; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:05 Jerzy Skolimowski ogląda "Rysopis"; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:35 Sztuka życia - Mariusz Czerkawski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Galeria - odc. 42; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:45 EUROexpress; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 17:55 Kraj się śmieje - Rywale (2); program kabaretowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:55 Alchemia zdrowia i urody; magazyn; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 558 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:45 Dobranocka - Mały pingwin Pik-Pok odc.15 - Parasol wujka; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Sfora - odc. 2/9 - txt. str. 777; serial sensacyjny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:45 Pitbull - odc. 2 - txt. str. 777; serial policyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:40 Katyń. Prawda i kłamstwo o zbrodni 42'; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Notacje - Alina Janowska. Tato; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Galeria - odc. 42; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Trzy Szalone Zera - odc. 7 - Cudowne piłeczki (.); serial kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1999); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Mały pingwin Pik-Pok odc.15 - Parasol wujka; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:40 Sfora - odc. 2/9; serial sensacyjny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:40 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:15 EUROexpress; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 04:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 558; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 Katyń. Prawda i kłamstwo o zbrodni 42'; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:40 Notacje - Notacje katyńskie. Czesław Cywiński. Nie zmarnowałem czasu.; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:50 Alchemia zdrowia i urody; magazyn; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:05 Zakończenie dnia Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat HD z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 6 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport News z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eska TV z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TTV z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polo TV z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2012 roku